Pas si horrible que ça la soirée Zombie
by NYsarahNY
Summary: Lors d'une soirée sur le thème Zombie entre Rachel et Quinn, Rachel, qui est connu pour sa phobie des zombies fera tout pour empêcher Quinn de lui faire regarder le premier film d'horreur prévu de la soirée, enfin jusqu'à ce que tout dérape...


Pas si horrible que ça la soirée Zombie :

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir poster de one-shot pour Halloween et j'espère que je me ferais pardonner avec celui-là. _

_En ce qui concerne la question de faire une suite de Seigneur je crois que j'ai pêché, eh bien je ne sais pas vraiment si j'aurais le temps d'en faire une cependant je n'exclue pas cette idée alors gardez espoir !_

_**Je tiens à préciser que Quinn et Rachel ne sont que des amies !** (enfin du moins pendant le début de cet O-S ). _

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

Quinn regarda avec indécision les deux DVD qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tandis que Rachel continuait de pleurnicher sur le style de genre de films qu'elle avait choisit pour la soirée Halloween. A savoir les films d'horreurs, cela n'avait pas beaucoup surpris Rachel en sachant l'obsession bizarre qu'avait la blonde avec ce genre-la. D'ailleurs, elle s'était contentée pour une fois de ne pas protester en sachant qu'elle s'endormirait sûrement au milieu du premier film, cependant tout avait changée lorsque Quinn avait spécifiée le thème qui reviendrait dans tous les films d'horreurs qu'elles allaient voir.

C'est à dire les zombies.

Les _zombies_ !

Inutile de dire que Rachel avait poussée un cri terrifié en la regardant avec horreur avant de lui crier que pour rien au monde elle ne regarderait l'un de ces films crées uniquement dans le but de l'empêcher de s'endormir sans craindre de se réveiller avec deux pères morts-vivants qui la regarderaient comme un vulgaire steak. Rachel réprima un frisson à cette pensée et lança un regard furieux à Quinn qui était entrain de mettre le DVD qu'elle avait choisi dans le lecteur avec un sourire excité.

« Je refuse de regarder Quinn ! Je suis sure que tu as choisi ce thème uniquement dans le but de te venger de la dernière fois. Je savais que tu détestais Nicole Kidman mais Dieu... cette femme, c'est un pur chef d'œuvre ! ».

Quinn renifla dédaigneusement à cela et alla prendre place sur le canapé aux cotés de Rachel.

« Quoi ? Ne me regardes pas comme ça, il fallait bien que je lui rende hommage au moins une fois sur nos soirées films! » se défendit Rachel avant de reprendre précipitamment lorsqu'elle vit les bandes annonces des films s'afficher sur l'écran « Quinn je te jure que je ne regarderai pas ces... cette abomination ! Ça devrait être interdit par l'État ! D'ailleurs je suis sure que Coach Sylvester en est un, cette femme et son regard... » Rachel frissonna sous le regard amusé de Quinn « Une fois je l'ai surprise entrain de dévisager monsieur Shue comme de la viande ».

« Vraiment ? » se moqua Quinn avant de sourire en appuyant sur démarrer le film.

« NON ! » hurla Rachel avec horreur avant de sa cacher sous la couverture qu'elle avait amenée pour les deux jeunes filles « Arrête ce film Quinn Lucy Fabray ou je te jure que j- »

« Relax Rach » gloussa Quinn en lui arracha rapidement la couverture faisant protester l'autre jeune fille « Ce n'est qu'un film après tout » la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

« Tu as choisi quoi de toute façon ? » demanda Rachel avec méfiance en se rapprochant de Quinn qui retint un sourire à cela.

« Je suis une légende » répondit fièrement Quinn avec un grand sourire excité.

Elle était assez fière de son choix à vrai dire. Ce film était l'un de ses préférés dans la catégorie horreur.

Les yeux de Rachel s'emplirent d'effroi. Elle avait déjà vu ce film et Dieu seul sait à quel point elle avait versée toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle s'était transformée en une fontaine lorsque le chien était mort, pire que lorsqu'elle avait regardée Titanic, c'est pour dire...

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle regarde une nouvelle fois ce film. Certes c'était un pur chef d'œuvre mais pas du tout le même genre de chef d'œuvre que pouvait être Nicole Kidman. Ses pères avaient mis des jours à la réconforter en lui expliquant à maintes reprises que ce n'était qu'un film, mais le chien... Les yeux de Rachel se remplirent de larmes à sa simple évocation.

« Même pas dans tes rêves Quinn ! » siffla-t-elle furieusement en essayant d'atteindre désespérément la télécommande.

Quinn mit aussitôt la télécommande au-dessus de sa tête et gloussa doucement en voyant Rachel tenter de monter sur ses cuisses pour attraper la télécommande à cause de sa petite taille.

« Oh mais qu'avons-nous là ? Rachie veut un câlin de tata Quinn ? Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de le dire, voyons ! Comme c'est mignon, tu es si petite » roucoula joyeusement Quinn en emprisonnant Rachel dans l'une de ces étreintes ou il ne valait pas mieux lutter si l'on ne voulait pas s'étouffer. Elle l'avait appris de Brittany.

« Non Quiiiiiiin ! » se plaignit Rachel en gesticulant dans tous les sens pour échapper à la blonde qui raffermit sa prise avec un gloussement « S'il-te plaît relâches moi Quinn ! J'étouffe ! » haleta la jeune chanteuse contre le cou de la blonde qui ne put réprimer un frisson en sentant l'haleine de Rachel caresser sa peau.

« Sois sage Rachie, comportes-toi comme une gentille fille, le film commence » grogna Quinn en croisant les bras de Rachel sur son torse avant de les bloquer efficacement avec le siens pour qu'elle ne puisse plus les bouger.

Rachel s'arrêta un instant de bouger, la respiration haletante et les membres douloureux avant de prendre de grandes respirations. Soudain, elle grinça des dents en voyant Will Smith apparaître sur l'écran et se débattit à nouveau comme une diablesse en jurant. Aucun moyen... aucune _putain _de chance qu'elle regarde ce film. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à se transformer en une véritable fontaine. Elle avait déjà donnée et préférait ne pas revivre cette horrible expérience. Si elle devait encore pleurer, ce serait sur scène mais sûrement pour pour Je suis une légende ! Et ce même pour les yeux doux de Quinn Fabray.

« Sale gosse » marmonna cette dernière lorsque Rachel lui cria un _peu_ trop fort dans les oreilles.

« Va te faire- ».

« Oh regardes Rachie, il y a le chien ! » s'écria soudain Quinn avec un sourire malicieux et une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Rachel se raidit aussitôt et regarda avec méfiance Quinn avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de jurer entre ses dents serrés.

Ses _traîtres_ de pères !

Qu'ils rentrent de leur week-end « détente » et ils regretteront amèrement d'avoir trahit leur propre fille au profit d'une blonde au sourire angélique avec une fixation sur les films d'horreurs.

« Tu savais depuis le début ! » s'indigna Rachel en tenta de tourner la tête pour regarder Quinn. Mais celle-ci raffermit encore plus la prise qu'elle avait sur ses bras et Rachel déglutit difficilement en voyant le chien sur l'écran. Elle tenta de mordre le bras de la jeune fille, la bouche grande ouverte mais s'arrêta aussitôt en sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre jeune fille au creux de son oreille et retint son souffle.

« Mords-moi Rach et je te jure que tu regretteras de ne pas avoir été une gentille fille et d'avoir sagement regarder le film » lui promit Quinn d'une voix basse et menaçante contre son oreille. Rachel déglutit difficilement et tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer un frisson. Elle ferma la bouche et s'éloigna du bras de Quinn avec une moue boudeuse. Bon peut-être qu'on attendra pour la solution : mordre Quinn.

« Mais Quinn, tu ne peux pas me faire ça » pleurnicha-t-elle en lança la tête en arrière.

Quinn eut juste le temps de se décaler pour que la tête de Rachel atterrisse sur son épaule au lieu de son menton. Elle lui lança un regard noir en sachant que la brune avait fait exprès, uniquement dans l'espoir d'être libérée de cette étreinte. Rachel lui fit un regard innocent avant de reprendre son air je-vais-mourir-si-tu-ne-cèdes-pas-tout-de-suite-à-mon-caprice.

« Pitié Quinn, ne me fait pas ça. Ce chien... il... oh Dieu, je ne veux même pas penser au sort qui l'attend » marmonna Rachel en secouant la tête avant de reprendre « Je veux dire, je sais que tu aimes bien me torturer » Quinn haussa un sourcil « Même si je n'en ai jamais su la réel motivation mais ce que tu es entrain de me faire la, c'est... sadique, monstrueux, épouvantable... c'est... même Finn n'a jamais osé ! » se plaignit-elle en secouant mollement ses jambes.

Quinn fronça des sourcils à la référence de leur ancien ex en commun.

_J'aurais pu m'en passer_, pensa-t-elle avec un arrière goût d'amertume dans la bouche.

« Je suis sûre que même les pires psychopathes sont d'accord avec moi sur ce point-la » continua de gémir Rachel « Enfin sauf toi, parce que toi, tu n'as pas de cœur, toi, tu... argh je déteste ton satané sourire ! » cria Rachel avec frustration après avoir eu la mauvaise idée de croiser le regard envoûtant et totalement charmeur de Quinn qui eut un sourire narquois.

« Merci Rach, je t'aime aussi » gloussa joyeusement, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

Rachel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se retenant de lui lancer une réplique et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Quinn se détendit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Rachel avait enfin cessée de se plaindre et de gigoter dans tous les sens et se concentra sur le film en prenant un air concentré. Soudain Rachel eut une idée et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Quoi de mieux que de faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux pour arriver à ses fins ?

C'est à dire chanter.

Elle tourna légèrement sa tête vers celle de Quinn et rapprocha discrètement sa bouche de son oreille en essayant d'ignorer le fou rire qui la guettait et ouvrit rapidement la bouche.

« Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter, life's candy and the sun's, a ball of butter. Don't, bring around a cloud, to rain on my paraaaaaaaaaaade ! » hurla-t-elle dans l'oreille de Quinn.

Cette dernière sursauta de surprise et grinça des dents avant de se tourner par réflexe vers Rachel et de déglutir lorsque leur nez se touchèrent. Rachel se tut brusquement et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde qui la dévisagea tout autant. La brune jeta un coup d'œil aux lèvres roses et pulpeuses de Quinn avec désir, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre son cœur battre contre ses oreilles. Personne ne remarqua que le protagoniste à l'écran, s'était mit à parler. Elles continuèrent à se dévisager ainsi, déchirées entre ignorer ce qui était entrain de se passer et regarder le film ou... _ou_ céder à la tentation.

« Rachel » soupira Quinn contre les lèvres de la jeune fille qui se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, attirant le regard assombrit de la blonde.

_Embrasses-la !_ Hurla une voix dans la tête de Rachel, _elle te veut aussi !_ _Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?!_

La brune déglutit difficilement devant son challenge interne. Devait-elle... ? Cependant elle nu le temps de trouver une décision puisque Quinn la trouva pour elle-même et s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres la faisant légèrement sursauter. La seule pensée qui traversa son esprit en sentant les douces lèvres de Quinn se mettre à remuer contre les siennes fut que Finn avait eu raison. Les feux d'artifices, elle les voyait et bien plus encore. La jeune fille soupira et posa une main légèrement tremblante sur la joue de Quinn qui sourit doucement contre ses lèvres. Rapidement Rachel, se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses de la blonde qui lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure la faisant gémir doucement.

« Rach... » soupira de nouveau Quinn en ayant l'impression d'être sur un nuage tandis que la bouche de la brune embrassait chaque centimètres de son cou.

Elle haleta soudain lorsque Rachel se mit à sucer furieusement un morceau de sa peau et gémit en se tortillant sous la brune qui grogna en suçant encore plus fort ne l'excitant que plus.

Jamais personne n'avait aussi laisser une marque sur elle. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir excitée en sachant que Rachel était entrain de la _marquer_, entrain de la faire _sienne_. Sa tête se lança en arrière dans un râle alors que Rachel léchait à présent sa marque d'un air satisfait avant de se mettre de nouveau à embrasser son cou. Les mains de Quinn s'emparèrent soudain des fesses de Rachel avant de ramener fermement contre elle.

« Je te veux Rachel » grogna Quinn d'une voix rauque contre l'oreille de Rachel qui trembla de tout son corps en entendant ces mots.

Soudain, la blonde les fit basculer et elles se retrouvèrent rapidement allongées, Quinn au-dessus de Rachel qui poussa ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement muet lorsque la cuisse de la blonde se mit à frotter furieusement son entrejambe.

« Q-Quinn... _Putain_... j-je... » bégaya Rachel, la respiration courte avant de gémir lorsque des mains se mirent à frotter ses seins par-dessus son t-shirt mais elle remarqua assez vite que ce n'était plus suffisant et enleva son t-shirt avant de le jeter quelque part, par terre. Quinn la dévora des yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou et d'engager une descente de baisers mouillées vers sa poitrine qui montait et descendait rapidement. Des bras serpentèrent rapidement derrière son dos pour décrocher son soutien-gorge et ses mamelons se dressèrent bientôt, durs comme jamais faisant légèrement gémir Quinn à la vue.

« Tu est tellement belle Rachel » soupira rêveusement la blonde en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Rachel qui sourit « Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? » lui demanda soudain Quinn avant de basculer fermement sa cuisse contre son entrejambe soulevant presque son corps sous la force du mouvement. Rachel poussa un gémissement étranglé en s'agrippant aux bras de la blonde qui gémissait en la regardant se tordre de plaisir sous elle.

« Q-quiiiin ! » gémit-t-elle, la bouche entrouverte tandis que que Quinn poussait de nouveau sa cuisse de tout son poids contre l'entrejambe en feu de la burne qui haletait à ce stade.

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ça » grogna la blonde avant d'englober un mamelon dans sa bouche et de le mordiller sous les soupirs de Rachel qui continuer de plus en plus à se tortiller.

« J-ai... j'ai besoin de toi Quinn » bégaya la brune, le visage rouge alors que les ongles de la blonde ratissait lentement son ventre la faisant déglutir difficilement.

« Ou ? » lui demanda Quinn contre son oreille la faisant frissonner.

« E-en moi... J'ai besoin que tu me _prennes_ Quinn » la supplia-t-elle. Quinn sembla s'enflamma à cette déclaration et déboutonna rapidement son jean avant de glisser agilement sa main sur sa culotte.

« Non » gémit de frustration Rachel « Sous la culotte » grogna-t-elle en gigotant.

Quinn eut un sourire narquois en entendant les plaintes de la brune qui devint bientôt des gémissements lorsqu'elle se mit à frotter le clitoris de la jeune fille par dessus la culotte.

« S'il... s'il-te plaît... sous... Quinn » haleta Rachel en roulant des hanches, la tête en arrière. Les yeux de Quinn s'assombrir plus encore et ses doigts glissèrent sous la culotte avant de gémit en sentant toute l'excitation de Rachel sur ses doigts.

« Tout est tellement mouillée Rach » chuchota-t-elle contre les lèvres de l'autre jeune fille qui arqua le dos lorsque les doigts de Quinn se mirent à frotter énergiquement son clitoris.

Rachel se mit à gémir mais ne perdit pas pour autant le nord et enleva rapidement le haut de Quinn en grognant une seconde lorsque la jeune fille dû un instant arrêter de la toucher pour enlever son t-shirt. Elle enleva par la même occasion son soutien-gorge et soupira de contentement lorsque leur peau nue se rencontrèrent la faisant légèrement trembler devant la sensation grisante qu'elle ressentait à cela.

« Ta peau est si douce Rach » lui fit remarquer rêveusement Quinn en frottant son corps contre celui de Rachel qui ne savait plus en donner de la tête. Soudain, les deux doigts sur son clitoris accélérèrent leur cadence alors que ses gémissements devenaient plus forts et qu'une douce chaleur s'insinuait dans son bas-ventre.

« A l'intérieur Q-Quinn » lui dit-il d'une voix suppliante, les lèvres entrouvertes.

« Tout ce que tu voudras » chuchota Quinn contre son oreille avant de lécher le lobe de son oreille. Un long doigt fin glissa le long de sa fente la faisant légèrement trembler avant qu'il ne se mette à titiller son entrée la faisant gémir puis soudain il était à l'intérieur et ne bougeait plus pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter. Elle roula des hanches lorsqu'elle se soit habituée à l'intrusion et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant Quinn faire des vas et viens à l'intérieur d'elle ne faisant qu'agrandir son excitation qui avait déjà dû sûrement ruiner sa culotte.

« Tu aimes ça Rach ? » lui souffla doucement Quinn à l'oreille d'une voix rauque en rajoutant soudain un deuxième doigt la faisant haleter « Tu aimes sentir mes doigts en toi ? » Rachel gémit en roulant des hanches et entoura rapidement ses jambes le bassin de Quinn qui gémit en se pressant contre elle.

« O-oui ! Tu te sens si bien en moi Quinn » gémit-elle en roulant rapidement des hanches, les yeux fermés et la respiration sifflante.

« Vraiment ? » grogna Quinn en tentant de retenir sa propre excitation « Alors que dirais-tu de ça ? » fit-elle avant de rentrer une troisième doigt en Rachel arqua le dos en gémissant.

« Oooh... putain Quinn... j-je... » bafouilla la brune tandis que Quinn faisant des vas et viens à toute vitesse en elle, tachant de frotter furieusement son clitoris avec son pouce. Soudain Rachel se crispa et ses ongles griffèrent légèrement le dos de Quinn qui ferma les yeux en sentant les murs intérieurs de Rachel se refermer sur ses doigts.

« J-je crois que je vais... ».

« Laisses-toi aller _bébé_, je suis là » murmura Quinn contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser avidement faisant gémir l'autre fille qui se mit à trembler incontrôlablement tandis que Quinn engloutissait ses gémissements dans sa bouche. Quinn se détacha légèrement de Rachel qui prit une grande respiration, les yeux toujours fermés et sourit doucement.

Elle était magnifique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel ouvrit doucement les yeux qui reflétait une plénitude et une tendresse qui fit battre plus rapidement la cœur de Quinn, complètement obnubilée par cette vision alors qu'une seule pensée venait de traverser son esprit : A quand le deuxième round ?

* * *

_Aloooooors ? Vous avez aimez ? _

_L'idée que l'on me donne un sujet et que je doive en faire un O-S me plaît bien donc si vous avez des idées n'hésitez surtout pas à me les soumettre, j'essaierais de répondre à vos attentes !_

_Hâte de lire vos réactions !_

_A la prochaine... _


End file.
